Brave Frontier: Enchancia's Heroes
by Ghost Archer
Summary: After a run-in with Cardes the Malevolent, Vargas and his soldiers are transported to a mystical realm. There, the swordsman met and rescued a young princess named Sofia from harm. With her help, his mission is to locate and regroup his army before Cardes takes over Grand Gaia.
1. Chapter 1

***After the incident in St. Louis, I am in my workshop playing a game on my phone. A knock on the door is heard.***

**Me: Come in.**

***The door opens up, revealing Sofia.***

**Sofia: You wanted to see me?**

**Me: Oh, Sofia. I've been expecting you. Have a seat.**

***Sofia sits in a nearby chair.***

**Sofia: What's that you're playing on your phone?**

**Me: Oh, just a simple game called Brave Frontier. It's a role-playing game.**

**Sofia: I've heard of that. James started playing it last month ago. He just became a Level 49 Summoner.**

**Me: I'm a Level 92.**

**Sofia: You must be a pro.**

**Me: What can I say? I'm a quick learner. Speaking of quick, I came up with a new story featuring you and your friends.**

**Sofia: Cool!**

**Me: I know. Let's get this story started. You readers enjoy it.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything featured from Sofia the First or Brave Frontier)**

* * *

><p>Brave Frontier: Enchancia's Heroes<p>

Chapter 1: In a New World

Grand Gaia, a land corrupted by a long-time war between humans and gods. Among the many warriors in the land, two are sparring in an arena. The one on the left of the battlefield is a young man with fire red-and-orange hair, crimson red eyes, and fair skin. He wore gold and black armor with orange gems on his shoulder guards and red gems on his kneepads and chest plate. The weapon in his hand is a large silver, gold, and black sword with a similar orange gem on the blade and a red gem on the finger guard and connected to the hilt are two chains with red jewels at the end. But what's really surprising about his appearance was the pair of blazing phoenix wings on his armor. This man is one of the Six Heroes of Grand Gaia and the leader of a massive army, Vargas of the Agni Empire.

Standing in front of the flaming swordsman is another man with blond hair with bright orange streaks in it, pale skin, and sapphire blue eyes. He wore a red coat with a gold brooch with a green jewel in the center, a red and silver shoulder guard on his right shoulder and matching gauntlets on his wrists. He also wore black fingerless gloves, military green pants with red-and-silver kneecaps held by an orange belt and dark brown boots with red-and-silver ankle bands. His weapon was a gold-edged sword with the hilt made of red stone and orange crystals on it. This warrior is one of the Leaders of El Gaia, Reed, who's known as a knight of the Agni Empire.

"Are you ready, Vargas?" Reed asked, readying his sword.

"I'm more than ready, Reed." Vargas replied as he raised his sword. The two Fire swordsmen charged at each other and clashed swords.

Vargas and Reed parried each other's sword swings and pushed each other back. Vargas swung Dandelga at Reed, but the latter jumped out of the way and swung his sword in an attempt to counter, but Vargas anticipated this and blocked the counterattack. The two continued clashing for about ten minutes until a bone-chilling laugh filled the stadium.

"What was that? Where did that laugh come from?" Reed asked in complete surprise.

"I bet I know that laugh anywhere." Vargas said, taking his sword in a defensive stance. It was then a sinister demon appeared over the stadium. This demon was menacing and creepy. It looked like it walking on its hands. It appeared to be a walking skull with purple arms used for movement, purple vein-like tentacles, with green ones on top for hair, a red cage-like section underneath its skull head, four more decorating his arms, connected to its Frankenstein-style hands. A bony tail and what appears to be a human exposed in its chest gives it the finishing touch. Vargas immediately identified the demon.

"Having fun, Vargas?" The demon sarcastically asked with a sadistic grin.

"Cardes the Malevolent!" Vargas spat at the demon known in Grand Gaia as one of the Four Fallen Gods, Cardes the Malevolent.

"Oh, Vargas. It's so nice of you to remember me." Cardes said with sarcasm. Vargas then used a special communicator on his wrist to call his troops.

"Attention all Grand Gaia heroes, Cardes the Malevolent has been spotted in the Arena. Repeat, Cardes the Malevolent has been spotted in the arena!" Vargas reported into the communicator, all channels open. A variety of heroes with Elements ranging from Fire, Earth, and Thunder to Darkness, Light, and Water appeared alongside Vargas and Reed. Some are armed with swords and blades; others fight with magic or with their fists or feet.

"Well, the gang really is here." Cardes smirked.

"Shut it, Cardes!" An amnesiac girl in a white dress armed with a rapier accompanied by a winged spirit enveloped by a pink aura retorted. The spirit shook his fist in anger.

"I really must congratulate you on your success in gathering all of your soldiers. I have something planned for you all." Cardes said.

"What do you mean by that, you tyrant?" A green-haired woman boxer in green and orange with yellow gloves and boots asked.

"You'll see." Cardes answered as a dark tornado formed over the heroes of Grand Gaia and quickly swept them all up. As the tornado spun, all of the heroes flew through a dark, swirling portal above them and warped them out of the stadium. Cardes laughed like a tyrannical maniac once the portal closes.

* * *

><p>In the skies of a mysterious realm, Vargas is seen falling to the ground. He yells at the top of his lungs, calling for help.<p>

"_Well… This is it. I never expected to die getting warped to another world and fall to my death. Wait a minute. What was I thinking? I still have my wings_." Vargas thought in his head as he used his phoenix wings to catch himself in the air.

"Whew. That was close. Where am I?" The swordsman of Agni asked himself as he looked around. From the air he saw a village, a large castle and a building that looked like it could be a school.

"I guess that Cardes took me to some kind of unknown kingdom. I better look for my friends and get back to Grand Gaia." He told himself as he started flying around over the realm. He looks down and sees numerous villagers conversing among one another. "This place looks peaceful. It's like the whole place is void of dangerous monsters." He almost regretted having said those words when he heard a high-pitched scream from a nearby meadow.

"Sounds like someone's in trouble. It's my duty to help anyone, here or in Grand Gaia." Vargas said proudly as he took off to the source of the scream. He reaches the meadow and sees a little girl around 7 years old with auburn hair in a lavender purple dress running from a group of creatures resembling small trees. The young girl suddenly slips on the grass and lands on her front.

"Looks like that little girl's in danger. Hang tight! I'm coming!" He called out as he flew to the tree creatures and took out Dandelga.

"Help!" The little girl screamed as the tree creatures approached her. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't see it coming, but it didn't come as Vargas came and prepared to take the tree creatures down.

"**Final Burst!**" Vargas shouted with a swing of his sword and a wave of fire scorched the tree creatures and almost instantaneously burned them to ashes. The girl opens her eyes and looks up to see Vargas turn to face her. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. What were those things?" The young girl asked the Agni Empire swordsman.

"They're known in Grand Gaia as Mandragoras, plant-like creatures from the Forest of Beasts that tend to attack anyone in sight. They're very vulnerable to fire, though." Vargas explained to the young girl. He starts to hear rustling from the bushes beside them. "Great. More of them are coming. Come with me. I'll explain everything that happened on the way." He sheathed his sword, picked up the girl and held her like a mother carrying her newborn child and flew away.

"Well, thank you for saving me from those things." The young girl thanked.

"No problem. Oh, how rude of me. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Vargas." The swordsman gave her his name.

"It's an honor to meet you, Vargas. I'm Sofia." The young girl, known as Sofia, introduced herself.

"Sofia. What a nice name." Vargas complimented as he flew towards the castle right over the village.

* * *

><p><strong>*Pit and I began giving the newcomers I called here a tour of my studio. We head inside the training room and see Little Mac practicing with a sandbag.*<strong>

**Me: And this is our training room where everyone capable of combat can hone their skills or spar with one another. That one there working the bag is WVBA champion Little Mac.**

***One of the new guests, named Nemia, sees him training and starts to blush.***

**Reed: What's wrong, Nemia?**

**Nemia: N-Nothing. Nothing's wrong.**

**Pit: I think something is wrong.**

**Nemia: What do you mean by that?**

**Pit: Oh, nothing.**

**Little Mac: Hey you two. Who are all these people?**

**Pit: These are all the Grand Gaia heroes. Archer recently called them here.**

**Me: That's right, Pit. He and I are giving them the tour.**

**Little Mac: That's nice. I'll be here if you need me.**

**Me: Alright Mac. We'll see you later. *leaves with the others***

**Pit: I think that Nemia girl has a crush on Mac.**

**Me: I don't know, Pit. I wouldn't jump to conclusions. You know how jealousy can sometimes take over. Speaking of taking over, I better get some work on an upcoming chapter. You readers leave a review and I'll see you guys next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Weiss, Tia, Selena, Sonic, and Anakin are discussing previous battles they endured. I come in with a clipboard in my hands***

**Weiss: Greetings, Summoner.**

**Sonic: Hey Archer.**

**Me: Hey guys.**

**Anakin: What's that in your hands?**

**Me: Thanks for asking. It's a list of the competitors for the Millennium Tournament.**

**Tia: Let us see.**

***I give them the list. They look at for a minute or so before giving it back***

**Selena: Impressive.**

**Anakin: I'm sure Yuma and his friends will be quite amazed with what you came up with.**

**Me: Yeah. Oh, speaking of, I have a chapter to work on. You readers enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Brave Frontier: Enchancia's Heroes<p>

Chapter 2: Sofia Becomes a Summoner

After Vargas found himself in an unknown kingdom and rescued a princess named Sofia from a group of Mandragoras, he's taking her to her castle, one of the first places the swordsman saw when he arrived.

"Here we are, Sofia." Vargas said when he landed in front of the castle and put Sofia down gently.

"Thank you very much, Vargas." Sofia thanked as she began to walk inside, but stopped right at the door. "Hey, why don't you come in and meet my family?"

"I am honored to be your guest, Princess Sofia." Vargas accepted the invitation as he followed Sofia inside, tucking his wings in and sheathing his sword.

Elsewhere, inside a high tower, a long-nosed sorcerer with short, brown hair wearing a black and brown cloak is pacing around in a green-bricked workshop full of potions and vials.

"Ooh, just when I finally get the Amulet of Avalor, some swordsman shows up and ruins the fun." The sorcerer flustered. A raven perched on a wood post squawked with consideration. "That's right, Wormy. What we need is someone to steal it for me. But where will we find one on such short notice?" He got his answer when he heard a low groan above him. He looks outside towards the roof and notices a tan-skinned man with crimson red hair and yellow eyes. He wore silver and black armor with gold details which revealed his midriff, a black cape with a black-and-gold mask and a red scarf. Mounted on his right wrist was a whip-like sword cloaked with dark purple energy. Once the masked man noticed the sorcerer, he jumped inside through the window and pointed the sword at his neck. "Whoa, there's no need for violence now, is there?"

"Who are you and why did you bring me here?" The masked man demanded.

"Okay, for starters, I did nothing to bring you here, and to answer your previous question, my name is Cedric. The raven beside me is my pet, Wormwood." The sorcerer introduced himself and his pet as he gently pushed the blade away from his neck with his wand. The masked man looked toward the window he entered through and sees Vargas and Sofia inside the castle.

"Vargas? What's he doing here? And who is that girl he's with?" The masked man gasped.

"That is Princess Sofia, but that swordsman, do you know him?" Cedric asked with curiosity.

"Perhaps I have. I was hired by an unknown knight to assassinate a swordsman named Atro, but his sword, Urias was destroyed and he was attempting to repair it, so I distanced myself from him. Also, he, Vargas and four others formed a group known as the Six Heroes." The masked man explained to Cedric.

"Interesting… Tell you what: I'll give you the power to accomplish your mission if you do something for me." Cedric recommended.

"Whatever it is, I'll do what it takes to get the job done." The masked man responded with a nod.

"Excellent. Oh, I haven't got your name yet." Cedric said. The masked man looked out the window once again and looked towards the clear sky.

"Kuda." The masked man, Kuda, introduced himself as he stared into the sky.

* * *

><p>Back inside the castle, Sofia has recently led Vargas to the doors of the throne room, where her family was waiting. When she came in, her parents, King Roland II and Queen Miranda, came in and embraced her.<p>

"Sofia! We were so worried about you." King Roland said with tears forming in his eyes.

"What happened out there?" Miranda asked.

"Long story short, I was on my way to visit my friends in the village when these plant monsters appeared from the branches and started chasing me. I suddenly tripped and I was surrounded by them. I would've been a goner if it hadn't been for this swordsman with a flaming sword who defeated those creatures and saved me." Sofia explained to them as Amber and James came in.

"A swordsman saved you from plant monsters?" Amber doubtfully questioned.

"She's telling you the truth." Vargas spoke up as he entered the throne room. His surprise entrance surprised the royal family.

"Who are you, swordsman?" Roland demanded.

"Calm down, Your Majesty. I mean you and your family no harm. My name is Vargas of the Agni Empire. I'm the one who rescued your daughter." Vargas defended.

"I thank you for rescuing Sofia, but none of us have ever even heard of this Agni Empire or how you got here in the first place." Roland thanked.

"That's because I came from a realm known as Grand Gaia." Vargas replied.

"Grand Gaia? What's that?" James asked.

"It is a peaceful land where humans and gods live together in harmony. At least, that's what it used to be until the gods were tricked into believing the humans were the enemy and invaded us. So until we can return Grand Gaia to the way it was, a seemingly endless war has been declared. It has been that way ever since." Vargas explained Grand Gaia's dilemma. "As to how I came here, I was in the middle of a sparring match with one of my soldiers when one of the Four Fallen Gods, Cardes the Malevolent, interfered. I called together all of the soldiers I have recruited to take down Cardes, but he anticipated this and summoned a dark twister that swept us all up and into a portal in the sky. It's safe to assume that Cardes' portal transported us here and scattered us all over."

"Well, until you find all of your soldiers, you are very welcome to stay here." Roland suggested.

"Thank you very much, Your Majesty. If any of my troops are corrupted in any way, I will need a Summoner to snap them back to their senses." Vargas thanked and turned to Sofia. He then pulled out a star-shaped emblem with an amethyst moon inside. "Princess Sofia, this emblem will purge the darkness within my soldiers in the event that they become corrupted. It also symbolizes your status a Summoner. Will you be my Summoner?" She looked to her family, who nod in agreement.

"I will." Sofia said and smiled warmly as she accepted the emblem.

"Excellent. We start our search tomorrow afternoon." Vargas confirmed. Sofia nods as she puts away the emblem. Vargas decided to leave the castle, but not before looking back at Sofia and letting out a warm smile. Unknown to him, a dark shadow listened in on the entire conversation from behind one of the pillars.

* * *

><p><strong>*I come in the training room and see Little Mac and Nemia in a practice boxing match. Yuma, Shark, Rio, Conan, and Hunter are watching from the stands*<strong>

**Me: Hey guys.**

**Shark: Archer. How are things going?**

**Me: I don't know. I feel a bit worried since the ordeal with the Deadly Six.**

**Rio: Perhaps a simulated Duel can help.**

**Me: Well, I did design some new cards for Derek's deck.**

**Yuma: Then, what are we waiting for? Let's get started.**

**Me: You guys go on ahead. I'll let Derek know what I'm about to do. Hunter, do you know where he went?**

**Hunter: I think I saw him heading towards the garage.**

***I exit the training room and make my way to the garage. I come inside and see a multitude of custom-designed motorcycles***

**Me: Derek!**

**Derek: Archer. You're just in time.**

**Me: For what?**

**Derek: I just finished designing custom-made Duel Runners for your Millennium Duelist story.**

***I check out one that resembles the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. I see another that has the same color and design as that of the Dark Magician's armor***

**Me: Did you design all of this by yourself?**

**Derek: I sure did. I had Ike, Ness, Kairi, Kenshi, and Blaze help me find all the right parts for each one. I even designed Duel Boards for the younger Duelists.**

**Me: Nice work. Hey, I'm about to head to the Duel Simulator. Want to watch me?**

**Derek: Sure. I got nothing else better to do anyway.**

**Me: Cool. Come with me. You readers leave a review if you choose and I'll see you all next chapter.**


End file.
